Robots in Detective Hats
by Zionagi
Summary: Oneshot series of Naoto and Aigis. It wasn't everyday that a Detective Prince not only had a robot girl as a fellow Persona user, but as a companion as well. Rated T for brief language and slight innuendos.


**Hello everyone, it's me, Zionagi. I apologize of the lack of activity. This is what happens when you're a senior: All things break loose. Anyway, I was conversing with an artist on Tumblr, featherofmetis, and we were exchanging headcanons of Aigis and Naoto, which were coincidentally, some of our favorite Persona characters. The result was this heap of words, AKA, a fanfiction. This will be one shots, so feel free to leave a request or an idea or PM me if you wish. **-Zionagi

1.) Her New Priority

"Labrys? Have you seen Aigis lately?"

"Hmmm... Can't say I have, why?"

Mitsuru sighed deeply, trying to find the right way to phrase what she was to say. "The security cameras have been picking up Aigis wandering away from the base all week when we are all asleep. No one knows where she goes because she turns off her GPS locator. I was asking you because I assume she would tell you where she goes at night."

"Well, uh..." Labrys started, her metal fingers running through her long, blue-white ponytail. "Yeah, Sis usually tells me if something was on her mind. I can't help ya with this one. Even I didn't know she wandered off at night until ya told me. Sorry, Mitsuru-san, I really don't know where Aigis would go to at a time like this."

Elsewhere...

At the Shirogane estate, Naoto was sound asleep in her room. All was quiet, save for the occasional wind blowing through her open window, and the curtains moved along with the gentle breeze. Only the moonlight illuminated the dark atmosphere in her room. The girl was in deep sleep, she would be unaware of any unwanted presence in her room.

Up near her open window, the curtains continued to drift along with the wind with little noise. Out of nowhere, metallic fingers grasped onto the bottom bar supporting the window. The fingers had metallic silver tips, accompanied by a white gloves hand. An arm extended over, revealing round bracelet like accessories. Luminous light blue eyes lit up in the dark room, leaving a dim light trail for view. Hoisting herself over the window and carefully dropping into the room, the blonde haired android brushed dirt off of her body and long black coat, with bits of dust stuck to her finger tips.

Aigis' blue optics glowed in the dark, giving her a sense of night vision. She took a moment to scan her surroundings. "Only one sign of life is present. The room temperature is 68 degrees Farenheit. Naoto is not showing any signs of illness. The pillow I have prepared from the freezer will not be necessary at all," Aigis whispered to herself, making a mental note.

The blue haired teenager was deep in her sleep, so she did not fidget around under her sheets in response to the sudden intrusion. Creeping up next to the bed, Aigis knelt down. She observed in silence as Naoto's chest rose up and down as a sign that Naoto was breathing. Not wanting to kneel since it could wear our her joints, Aigis pulled up the nearest chair in the room and quietly set it on the floor right by Naoto's side of the bed. She was careful not to get too close.

She knew she shouldn't be invading other people's homes and just waltzing into the bedroom. Yet, Aigis couldn't stop thinking about Naoto since their last encounter together. Even she couldn't process the situation.

_Why is it that I have an urge to protect Naoto-san? Death is no longer a part of this world, and so has Tartarus. Does it have something to do with the fact she too is also a Persona user? What is it about Naoto-san that makes me want to watch over her? _Aigis would have sighed at this point, but that wouldn't be necessary since she didn't have to breathe oxygen. She simply kept quiet, removed her coat, and fiddled with her metallic fingers.

AIGIS' POV

Midnight had passed, and much to my relief, the Dark Hour too did not occur, since it was no more since the fall of Nyx. I quickly turned my attention back to Naoto-kun in fear her condition may have changed. She had turned to the side with her back facing me. This didn't feel right.

"This will not suffice. I can't see if Naoto-san is breathing properly," I muttered. I got off of my seat and quickly, but silently, moved it over to the other side of the bed. "Much better, I'll be able to monitor her breathing patterns from here."

Her breathing was rather quiet. Yet, my scans showed that Naoto-san was alive and breathing just fine. If something were to happen, I would not know what to do because I am not a medical assistant robot. However, that didn't mean I wouldn't hesitate to help her in any way possible to protect her. She is special to me, and I will do anything to ensure Naoto-san's safety. Should she ever feel lonely, she needs something or someone to comfort her. That prompted me to start making what humans call "a little something" for her.

Plopping a small bag I brought with me on my lap, I opened it and pulled out a needle and thread, a couple buttons, and the unfinished product. Thankfully, my optics allowed me to see in the dark, so I could sew with no issue of poking my finger with the needle. After setting up the needle and thread, I began to finish my project. This was a productive use of my time while watching over Naoto-san at the same time.

I had an internal music player built inside of my systems. It was set to only play in my head so it wouldn't wake up Naoto-san. I turned the player on and let the music play so I could pass time while continuing to work.

_We gotta clean you up child and give  
you some on the job training ohhh yea_

_Now Listen up you've got alot to learn,  
and if you don't learn, you don't eat.  
But if you're tough and always use your head,  
you'll be right at home on the street.  
When you've got talent everything is free,  
Watch how we do things,  
ohhh I guarantee._

Your gonna see how the best survive,  
We make an art out of staying alive.  
If you do just as your told,  
These are Streets of Gold.  
(Streets of Gold)

Every Boulevard is a miracle mile,  
You'll take the town,  
and You'll take it with style,  
If You play it brave and bold,  
These are Streets of Gold.

It was now almost 2 AM and I finally finished my gift for Naoto-san. I shut off my internal music player, then proceeded to check my craft for any stray thread or loose buttons. "There appear to be no defects. This is sufficient enough for Naoto-san," I whispered to myself, continuing to eye the item for defects. No defects were to be found at all. With my self-inspection satisfied, all of my materials went back inside the bag and tucked away in my coat I wear during missions.

"Where should I leave this?" I pondered. I eyed an empty spot between Naoto-san and a second pillow on the bed. I put the gift underneath the sheet and carefully pulled the douvet over Naoto-san so she wouldn't get cold.

What else was there for me to perform? Naoto-san's health was stable, there was no disturbance in her home, and she was unaware I was even in her room. I understand I have "free will", but something inside compelled me to stay and not leave her side.

I plopped back onto the chair next to the bed. _There is only three hours before I must return back to base. I will keep watch over her for a little longer._

The next morning...

Naoto groggily woke up, rubbing her fingers through her hair. Her eyes were still blinking from tiredness. She stretched her arms as an attempt to wake up from her slumber. When she became fully alert, she felt a lump to the left of her.

_"What the?"_ She thought, running her hand over the lump. Naoto threw a part of her sheet over, revealing what the lump was. "I don't believe it..."

A little doll with a face and apprarbce similar to her own, save for the button eyes, stared straight up at her. There was blue yarn stitched neatly into the head and it was styled just like hers. Even the doll had nearly crafted clothes and a hat resembling her casual winter outfit. Clearly, the precise craftsmanship on the doll was superb, but the doll itself was rather strange to Naoto. She didn't even know how it even got there. She eyed the doll with curiosity and caution, not sure what to think of the "gift" found in her bed. Before she could inspect the doll further for any hidden 'surprises', her mouth nearly let out a gasp.

On the back of the Naoto doll's coat, a small tan patch was neatly sewn into the material. Her eyes spotted etched black 'writing'. Naoto leaned her face in close to the doll to interpret the writing.

_Made with 'love' by Aigis. Merry Christmas, Naoto-san! _

For what seemed like the first time in forever, Naoto forgot all about her responsibilities and detective work. She took one long look at the doll of herself. Dark black button eyes stared blankly back at her. Still, Naoto felt a part of Aigis' soul in the doll because it was made from the android's Shadow-killing hands, yet it was made with a gentle touch.

She pressed the doll close to her chest, not letting go of it.

"Thank you, Aigis..."


End file.
